092413 JackKate
05:47 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 17:47 -- 05:47 AA: Hi. 05:50 GT: Good evening. 05:52 AA: What are you doing? 05:53 GT: At the moment? Fixing my printer...damn dots are all out of line. I'm covered in toner ribbon and the stench of failure. 05:54 AA: What does it smell like? 05:55 GT: It smells a lot like french fry grease and pachouli oil. 05:56 GT: Kind of makes one wish to vomit, yet makes one hungry. And even thinking of food makes one nauseous again. Its amazing. 05:57 AA: Tantalizing. Certain chemicals do arouse a sense of adventure. 05:58 GT: Speaking of which...how fairs my belladonna bellatrix this evening? Bad news perhaps? 05:58 AA: I'm trying to combine a tarantula with a bluejay, it isn't working. 05:59 AA: I do not know where to put the wings. 06:02 GT: A trantajay? Hmm...have you tried placing them on the abdomin and reconfiguring the legs forward, almost like a feathered mosquito? 06:03 GT: So the thorax and head flex downward a bit, eager to end the life of its prey bellow, greedy arms looking for purchase upoon the young hero's neck.... 06:04 AA: Perhaps. I'll try rearranging the legs to the front and rear, put the wings on the thorax, and swap the heads. 06:05 AA: If only I could replace the beak with fangs. 06:05 GT: But how will you fit the 8 eyes on the jay head...it isn't a proper monster without the eyes of eight. 06:05 AA: That kind of precision is extreme. ABRUPT COLOR CHANGE 06:06 AA: I could attempt it. 06:06 GT: No no a beak is fine. Lots of glorious eye trauma potential with beaks. 06:07 AA: Hmmm... I may scrap this attempt and replace it with a crowrantula. 06:07 AA: Better pecking beaks, 06:07 GT: GLORIOUS! 06:08 GT: Its...so grotesque and perfect. 06:09 GT: Don't let those philostines tell you otherwise. What you do is art..its borderline magic. It touches me like a creepy uncle at an eighth birthday party. 06:10 AA: I appreciate the sentiment. 06:10 AA: Perhaps when you die I can make something out of you. 06:11 GT: Not sure if you're flirting with me or threatening my life. 06:11 AA: Is there a difference? 06:12 GT: Seems you've been spending more then a little time with spiders. 06:13 AA: They're more difficult than the other animals, both to kill without damaging and take apart. 06:14 AA: I'm getting better at it though. 06:16 GT: Hmm how do you make bolts small enough? 06:16 AA: You don't. You have to fire a net shot to catch it, then pick it up by the abdomen and stick needles into the underbelly. 06:17 GT: Wouldn't a butterfly net be easier? 06:18 AA: I can find them easier if I'm in the trees. 06:21 GT: But...oh nevermind...you penned the enchiridian when it comes to hunting from all appearances. 06:22 AA: I try. 06:24 GT: Aren't your parents worried about you traipsing through the woods with a bow at all hours and filling their house with glorious fur? 06:26 AA: Hmm. My mother is quite flabberghasted about it, but I have my own shed that I moved into. 06:31 GT: What kind of woman is your mother...your relationship sounds shakey. 06:34 AA: She and I have our differences. 06:35 AA: Speaking of which, I think she is cooking some of the doe I caught yesterday. 06:36 GT: How...disgustingly domestic. I was rather sure your mother was some manner of lumberjack with a majestic beard and mighty ax roughing it alone in the woods with her only daughter. 06:36 GT: No offense to your sainted mother 06:37 AA: The problem is I haven't skinned it yet. 06:37 AA: I must away for a few minutes. 07:02 AA: I return. 07:09 GT: Hands covered in blood, elektra's gleem in thine eyes and a harsh maddened cackle profaning maiden lips? 07:09 AA: Is that some form of prose? 07:10 GT: No, some form of question 07:10 AA: Can you rephrase the question? 07:11 GT: Have you returned with your hands covered in blood, with a look of matricidal rage in your eyes and a crazy laugh? 07:12 AA: Unfortunately no. 07:13 GT: Ah perhaps another day then 07:15 GT: I have attempted to orchestrate the demise of my guardian multiple times. 07:15 GT: Alas, he is made of sterner stuff then I 07:16 AA: Mine keeps well enough away, most of the time. 07:16 AA: Or perhaps it is I who keeps away. 07:17 GT: Semantics! 07:18 GT: Equivocation! 07:18 AA: Perhaps 07:19 AA: Rest assured, if I wanted her dead, she would be. 07:20 GT: You sound confident of your chances against the mighty lumberjack matron 07:20 AA: I wouldn't call her... mighty... 07:20 GT: What would you call her? 07:23 AA: Worthy. 07:26 GT: Worthy of praise? 07:26 GT: Worthy of distain? 07:26 AA: Both. She is both a Worthy Adversary and a Worthy Caretaker. 07:28 GT: I see. Archibald is just...annoying 07:30 GT: But I digress. How was your repast? 07:34 AA: The doe is ruined, but that is fine. 07:34 AA: I have twelve more in my dungeon. 07:35 GT: Dungeon? 07:35 AA: My Freezer Dungeon. 07:37 AA: Used for keeping all of my kills cold. 07:40 GT: I see...I am struck by all consuming envy 07:41 AA: Do you have some use for my dungeon? 07:43 GT: Its a fungeon! There are a mind bungling number of uses 07:43 AA: I assure you, it is quite cold. Colder than my room. 07:44 GT: The deepest pits of tarterus may be colder then your palace of furs. 07:48 GT: And sadly my space here is very limited...I am not granted much freedom of movement by sir clanksalot. 07:49 AA: Why is that? 07:52 GT: Ask whoever built the bastard. 07:52 AA: You did not? 07:52 GT: Heavens no 07:58 AA: How did he find you. 07:58 GT: Speak of the devil 07:59 GT: I must take my leave 07:59 AA: Oh dear. 07:59 AA: Good Luck. 07:59 -- gaslampTragedian GT ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:59 -- 07:59 -- gaslampTragedian GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --